Here
by mystic-Hoshi
Summary: [One shot] A visit to the church on a special day...with a reason that never changes. [CxA]


_Here_

The air was quite cold in early February, making the young man shiver as he stuffed his gloved hands into the pockets of his long black coat. Taking a walk in this weather wasn't the best idea, but it only seemed natural to him at the moment.

Today is a special day, a day reserved only for happiness, joy, laughter, and loved ones. Even on a cold day, such celebrations could be made.

The man continued on the road, the only sounds being the blowing of the wind and the crunchy sound the snow underneath his feet made. The man soon reached his destination, which was an old abandoned building. He reached the entrance but paused to take a look at the large wooden door before he gently pushed it opened, making a creaking noise that echoed through the aisle of the church. He quickly and quietly closed the door behind him before walking down the aisle to the front of the building.

He sat down at one of the pews that were still intact and stared at the garden that was in front of his eyes. It surprised him that the flowers were still able to grow there, however little.

He sat in silence for a few moments, as if contemplating on what to do now that he was here. He let out a slight sigh, making the air visible in front of him. He got up and walked over to the patch of flowers before turning around to go. Almost as soon as he did so, his mind went blank and the next thing he saw was an endless field of flowers.

He stood there, not knowing what to think. He would probably have stayed like that if not for a feminine voice calling out to him, "How have you been, Cloud?"

He felt the hairs rise at the back of his neck as she said his name. It had been a while since he heard it…heard her. As much as he wanted to turn around to greet her, he didn't dare, because he was afraid her presence would disappear as soon as he did.

"I guess you don't really need to answer that…so, why did you come here today?"

Cloud stared at his feet. "Did you really need to ask that?" His voice was hoarse.

"Well, I just wanted to hear it…from you."

Cloud's head shot up quickly, but still looking straight into the distance. "I'm sorry."

The girl laughed playfully. "Still saying that? I thought you got over it already."

He opened his mouth to reply his usual comment, but closed it again. He glanced down, "Uh…yeah."

"You still didn't answer my question." She smiled.

"I…"

Indeed, it was a special day, but the reason was all the same as every other day. Although, it seemed to hold more meaning if he said it today.

He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply before he quickly turned around, hoping this time would last.

"I wanted to see you, Aeris."

Cloud made perfect eye contact with her with an expression that was difficult to read. It didn't show anything but a passive look. The flower girl looked slightly surprised as she stared into his blue eyes. Clearly, she was expecting another answer.

"Uh…" She glanced down, avoiding the man's gaze.

"You do know that though…" He started to walk up to her.

Aeris heard his footsteps and wonder what he was going to do. She realized that he paused just right before her, so she slowly looked up to him.

Both of them said nothing for a few moments and simply looked at each other. Unexpectedly, Cloud pulled Aeris close into a hug. Her eyes widened and she slightly gasped. His action was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Slowly but surely, she returned his hug.

They stayed like that for a while, just content to be in each other's presence. Aeris buried her face into Cloud's shirt and broke the silence, "I was always here."

They slightly released each other to look at the other's expression. "But you already know that." She finished with a small smile.

Finally, a hint of expression showed on his face. "Yeah." He smiled.

"Say….do you know how to dance?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, why?"

"I'll teach you."

"Huh?"

She took one of his hands in her own. "Just follow me, okay?"

As confused as he was, he simply did what he was told and tried his best to follow her steps. When he looked down at the ground, he realized they were back in the church. He looked up to Aeris and saw the moonlight shine on her gentile features.

"Aeris…"

She felt his warm breath tickle her ear. "Hmm?" Hearing no response from him she stopped her dance lesson and released him. "You're pretty good, considering this is you're first time dancing?"

He nodded slowly. "Sad, isn't it?"

"Not at all…I've never been to a dance before."

Cloud replied with amusement in his voice, "Now you have."

"Yes." She smiled and made eye contact with him, "Thank you." There was a pause before she asked, "It's getting late, isn't it? Wouldn't Tifa and the children be worried about you?"

"…yeah. I should …go."

"I'll see you later then." Aeris said with no hesitation or uncertainty.

Cloud nodded and turned around, still reluctant to go.

"Oh, next time you can ask a girl to dance, now that you know a bit of it." Aeris laughed.

Cloud looked around, but Aeris' figure was already gone. He smiled into the air, "I will."

* * *

A/N: Ugh…this story gets worst and worst as it goes on. At least in my opinion. T.T It's Valentine's day! XD I hope you enjoyed the story…as best as you can lol. I know it's not that good…don't have inspiration right now. I just realized this was my first fic that with Aeris actually…well, you know. Oh, about the dance part…I know…it was cheesy. I like cheese…on nachos. Seriously!

Aeris' birthday just pasted, so this could also be considered a birthday fic for her. What kind of special day it was is for you to decide!

Review pretty please! Well…if the story is worthy of your review, that is. ;P


End file.
